All These Little Things
by youcanfindmeinthesnow
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the pairing Yoreki, which are mostly character-centric with little to no dialogue. May contain OCs or bashing of certain pairings. Newest Chapter: florist and tattoo artist au.
1. Scared

**AN: So, hey everyone. Last night I got incredibly bored, and decided to write some Yoreki to cheer myself up. While I do think this is horrible, and it took me about only half an hour to write, I decided to post it. I haven't edited it, I've been busy being sad about Tohru from Shiki, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Also, this originally started out as a drabble to the prompt Enthuse, but it somehow morphed itself into this, so it may be a little off in terms of focus. It is set after Gareki leaves the ship, but since I haven't read the manga yet, I have no idea where it could be placed accurately. Feel free to make up when its exactly set.**

* * *

><p>If Gareki could have chosen one emotion he hated the most, it would have been happiness. Well, not the general idea of it, in fact, Gareki, most of the time, wanted to be happy or be around happy people, and it was only in his darker moments that he preferred to be surrounded by dark and dull. It was a fine emotion, that Gareki - thankfully or unthankfully - did not go through a lot, and he was alright with that. However, there was one person who could make Gareki change his mind on this topic. Yogi.<p>

Yogi was stupidly, childishly, carelessly happy. No matter what time of the day it was, what had happened, who was there, the blonde brat couldn't stop smiling, or laughing, or acting in his usually lively manner. And it irritated him.

It was annoying - incredibly annoying - and it never stopped. It was like the blonde could never stop grinning, shoving his happiness into the faces of others and smothering the rest, mostly Gareki, with his eagerness.

His violet eyes would shine and sparkle, glittering in the sun or the moon or in even just the dim light of the ship, and they would brighten with such wild emotions, adoration and admiration for everyone and anyone. Even when filled with tears, the oncoming light would glint behind it all, waiting to gleam and through the room breathless.

His beaming smile would illuminate his face, and it never seemed to fade. He would smile, smile, smile, no stop on sight. But his smiles were never fake, not to Gareki. They were beautiful, radiant, and they would engulf the room with a sense of comfort and compassion, something that Gareki was a stranger to.

His laughs would bubble up in his throat and spill out, chuckles rampant, and all of it was amazing. His laughs alone made him feel alive, his voice speeding up his heartbeat, making it drum against his chest. The way he moved even made Gareki stop and stare.

It was not the actions that made Gareki irritated, oh no, it was the sense of joy he got from them. He wanted to laugh along, grin with him, and it was all so foreign and brand new and that scared Gareki. It was all something he wasn't used to. It was something he would never get used to. It frightened him, the butterflies in his stomach, the blush that would almost settle across his face and just everything made him want to scream. This, was in a way, everything he needed but everything he didn't want. A gift he didn't know how to take.

So when Yogi would run along, tripping on his feet, chatting excitedly about something new toy, Gareki was forced to quirk his lips slightly, hidden under a mask of anger, listen carefully to ever word, watch the face he loved so much light up in happiness that he couldn't bring and not act back. All because he was too scared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this mess. I'll try harder next time.<strong>


	2. Death

**AN: So, once again, I was bored, so I wrote some Yoreki. This one is a lot longer than the other one, and actually has dialogue for once, so sorry if its out of character. I'm the worst when it comes to dialogue. It was also written over a span over two days, so it may seem disjointed in parts. Also, my OC is mentioned as the 'knight', so sorry if that causes any confusion.**

* * *

><p>When Yogi dies, it's like a punch to the stomach.<p>

It's a bright, bright and lovely summer morning, the kind of thing the blonde himself would have loved, and when Gareki closes his eyes, he can almost see the radiant smile he came to love so much, and the most beautiful pair of violet eyes shining, and even now, a week on, the thought of him makes Gareki choke up. It's also the raven's day off, a day in which his phone should have been bombarded with happy, cheerful, and sometimes dejected texts from the resident ball of sunshine, and pictures taken by the ship's self-called 'knight'. But it wasn't.

Gareki just reckoned they were busy with someone else, but it was obvious something was wrong. Whether he was on a mission or running an errand, Yogi always had time to irritate Gareki. That was his speciality. So when no messages came through, saying Gareki was worried would have been an understatement. However, he was good at hiding it.

He continued his day as he normally would, secretly anxious, waiting. So when his phone went off, Gareki was ready to jump up and question whoever was on the other side. But before he could, three words were muttered, in the same emotionless tone Tsukumo had always used, but with a heaviness he couldn't recognise and a layer of thick sadness. And, all of a sudden, Gareki's heart dropped, and his world cracked into pieces.

"Yogi is dead."

For the first time in a long time, Gareki was so, so desperate. Yogi, brilliant, radiant Yogi was gone. And none of it made sense. Because, the raven had always thought, that Yogi wouldn't leave him like this, without a final goodbye. But he was wrong, so wrong. The blonde had fallen, and would not step back up again, never to smile again, never to laugh again, never to speak again... and just the thought of that made him break down.

* * *

><p>It's all wrong, he thinks. It's just so wrong. And it's not just the thought of Yogi losing his life so young, because Yogi didn't deserve this, no he deserved everything the world had to offer, but no, it's not just that thought. It's the way he lies there.<p>

His face is a unmovable mask, lips fixed into a line, no sign of his boyish smile, his skin paler than snow, his eyes empty of the brightness Gareki knew so well. His hands were stiff at his sides, a pose uncharacteristic of the energetic blonde, his hair pulled back, showing off the absolute dullness of his expression.

The blonde was clad in a bleak suit, no colour in sight, and Gareki wonders who forgot all those decorated costumes of Yogi's, because none of that charm shines through anymore. Surrounded by white, clinical roses, the blonde's an empty shell, no longer the blinding prince he was before.

The raven's eyes trail over the blonde, before landed on something hidden under Yogi's leg. Gareki can just see a peak of blue petals, and slight thorns poking out from underneath his boot. The bright flower sits, bold and proud, an alone piece of colour against a sea of shades.

Before he can stop himself, Gareki reaches down to the rose. He knows the thorns will cut his skin, but he doesn't care. Sliding it carefully next to Yogi's ear, making sure not to slice the prince, he notes, that even this does not match the blonde's lively demeanour. As he backed away, his hand slid over Yogi's cheek, and Gareki felt warmth flood through his skin. The blonde, surprisingly, still felt warm. Or maybe it was just Gareki's imagination.

_It probably was_, he thought. Gareki was so hopelessly stuck, he wanted, no, needed Yogi to be back. Yogi was, well, everything to the raven. He was the sun, blinding, shining, always there. He brightened up his whole world, smiling, giggling. Compassionate, a helping hand when things got rough, pulling him out of the darkness and into the light...

It would be an understatement to say that Gareki was in love with the prince. And it would also be an understatement to say that his heart was broken.

Sighing, he stood up, never taking his eyes of the blonde. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from doing this. He would never have another chance. Leaning over, he pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Yogi's forehead, as his tears splashed against the violet-eyed boy's face.

And, as he walked away from the corpse of his best friend, annoyance and first love, he felt his heart grow colder and colder with each step. He couldn't bring himself to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending:<strong>

"Mm."

Gareki stopped in his sorrowful stride. He swore he just heard something there. He shook his head. _It couldn't have been_, he thought. _There's only me and... me and Yogi here_. The raven resumed walking, throwing away his stupid thoughts.

"Mm... where am I?"

_That voice_. Gareki slowed down. _The hell?_

"Huh? Gareki-kun?"

What the-? The raven threw himself around, coming face to face with a confused blonde.

"Ga-Gareki-kun? Where am I? Is this a church?"

Gareki stared in astonishment at the blonde in front of him. That light in his violet eyes, that puzzled but still happy smile, that stupid, stupid look on his face. It was Yogi.

_Yogi was alive_.

"Gareki-kun? What's wrong?" Yogi really didn't understand what was going on. Gareki's eyes were clouded and red, and he was standing there, not shouting, not angry, just staring.

Suddenly, Yogi felt the air be knocked out of him, and came face to face to a veil of black hair.

"Gareki-kun..." the blonde said as he felt arms tighten around his waist and tears drop into his hair. "What-"

"Don't," Gareki cut him off, and Yogi was surprised to see his blue eyes full of sadness. "Don't you dare." The violet-eyed man was pulled up in a tight hold, his face being pushed into a strong shoulder.

"I... I don't understand," the prince said. What shouldn't he do? Was he talking about his usual cheerfulness? If so, why was Gareki crying? He never cried. What had happened?

Gareki gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare do that to me again, Yogi." His voice was filled with misery. "I was... I was so scared," he admitted. "I thought I'd lost you."

Yogi stared at what he could see of Gareki's face. What did he mean? 'Lost' him?

Gareki shifted the blonde in his arms, turning him so he could see his face. "You were dead." It came out sharply, and it brought out a gasp from Yogi. "You were cold, Yogi. You were gone."

"What?" Yogi muttered, completely and utterly astounded. He was dead? But that couldn't be true, could it? He was standing right here. He- he didn't get any of this.

"Or maybe you weren't." The blonde looked up, surprised to see an almost smiling Gareki. "Maybe that bastard Akari didn't check properly. But that doesn't matter now."

"Gareki-kun?" The grip around his body became more secure, it felt safe and warm, and Yogi felt a blush spread across his face when he realized what position they were in.

A head bent down, hesitating slightly, before Yogi looked up. Violet eyes met blue, a a sense of happiness passed between them.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally just going to leave the ending as it was, but I thought it would be better to give it a happy ending for once. The alternate ending is rushed, since I wrote it in about an hour without editing it, so I apologize for that. Also, I accidentally wrote the story as if Gareki is taller than Yogi, but I can't be bothered to go back and change it so he is taller in this. Jeez, I am never writing dialogue again.<strong>


	3. Shiki

**AN: It's been quite a while since I updated this fic. Sorry to the few people who will probably read this. I was planning on doing a Christmas fic at some point, but I haven't been in the festive mood, and I've been working on this for about two weeks, and only wrote the majority of it today, so I'm pretty tired. So, onto the info about the fic. It's based on the anime Shiki, which I have not finished yet, so I apologise for any errors. In this story, Gareki and Yogi basically take the place of Natsuno and Tohru, but the other characters are the same, so yeah. Also, has anyone noticed that all of these ****fics have focused on Gareki? I can't really write Yogi that well, but maybe I'll try to next time.**

**Character(s): Gareki, Yogi, Megumi Shimizu (Shiki character, mentioned), Nai (mentioned).**

**Pairing(s): Gareki x Yogi, Megumi Shimizu x Gareki (mentioned, one-sided).**

**Warning(s): Shounen-ai, although that should be pretty obvious by now, and spoilers for the anime Shiki.**

* * *

><p>It's been a while since the incident that sent Gareki to the grave, and he still hasn't got over it. But, what did he expect? Bitten by his best friend, rose again, and everything is just a jumble, a mess, and Gareki has no real idea what's going on.<p>

His fists clench as he his thoughts run wild. Why did that have to happen to Yogi, of all people? Why did it have to happen to anyone? The raven didn't get the Shiki, the one who started it all, the one who stalked him during the day and the night, the one with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, all of them. He just didn't understand.

Coexisting seemed such a hard problem to solve to them. They continued to feed, and feed, and feed, like they didn't even see what was wrong with it. Killing innocent people, destroying the lives of those in the village, tearing apart the village itself, not that Gareki cared for Sotoba, rather the people who stayed there, or at least, the person who once did.

But the person Gareki had once known had disappeared, and all was left was an empty shell, the beautiful and blinding grins gone, replaced with resent and remorse, and it hits Gareki hard how different Yogi was. The Yogi he knew was gone, plain and simple.

It's hard to forget everything they had been through, but he had to. To destroy all the Shiki in this god forsaken village, he had to forget everything about the one person who would make him stop. It was the only way he could go through with everything.

But sometimes, on cold, damp nights like this were his dreams won't stop, visions of a blonde boy fresh in his mind, Gareki likes to think of the way things once were. Before his eyes transformed from beautiful violet to cold black. Before his skin became so pale and lifeless. Before he lost the light that would shine through any cloud. Before all of it. When the boy he loved so much was just an incredibly idiotic, and incredibly adorable and incredibly kind teenager, living his perfectly normal life with his perfectly normal family and his perfectly normal friends, standing by Gareki's side, looking over him with a smile and-

He has to slam his eyes shut, and just stop for second, to remind himself that all of that was gone. The laughter, the happiness, was all gone. The things present in his mind, were all delusions of a damaged mind waiting for the one he loved so much to come back to him. But he would never come back.

Ever since Yogi was bit, ever since Yogi bit him, everything has fallen apart, the raven thinks. No more late nights at the Mutou house, no more refuge from that pink-haired bitch who had bugged him every night, no more escape from his stupid family. And worst of all, no more Yogi.

The blonde was Gareki's whole world. The one thing that had kept him from running away, the helping hand when things got rough, the only person who could even make him smile. He still loved Yogi after everything the blonde had been forced to do. And that was still a problem, no matter how hard one part of him fought against that decision.

The shiki deserved to be taken down, all of them. They were a plague, a disease, that shouldn't be allowed to exist. They caused pain, destruction, horror, grief, guilt and they needed to be stopped. All of them.

But there was Yogi, compassionate and selfless Yogi, who didn't deserve anything that the shiki had caused him, not the agony, not the sorrow. Yogi, who needed to be treasured. Someone who stood out against the plainness of the world, enveloping everyone he touched in his light, and who brightened up his life, and- Gareki slams his fist against the ground. Stop it, he orders.

No matter how hard he tries, Gareki can't fully forget and it kills him inside. Because it's either save one boy and entire vicious race will be allowed to kill as they choose, or destroy the boy he loves and watch that race burn. And he can't choose both.

If he runs off with Tohru - because that's the only way that they could escape, without those bastards coming after them - the village would be left to the picking of the shiki, and if he doesn't the shiki get slaughtered and the world is rid of them forever.

The choice is so, so difficult, and Gareki knows the right answer in the eyes of the world, but he also knows the right answer in his eyes. But, there is only one choice he could make, and for that he is sorry.

_I'm so sorry Yogi._

At least, they would meet in another life, right? Well, that's what he hoped.

* * *

><p>"Gareki-kun?"<p>

The raven looks up, yawning. In front of him is Yogi, shrugging off a heavy jacket, and he realises that his mission must be over.

"What?" he replies sharply, glaring at the blonde for ruining his sleep. True, he wasn't having the best sleep with that dream, but still.

"Um," the blonde says, looking at Gareki cautiously. "It's just, you were saying some weird things in your sleep."

Gareki raises his eyebrow. "And?"

Yogi twiddles his thumbs, "You were talking about shiki, and I was wondering if you had a bad dream or not?" The last bit comes out slightly squeaky, as if he was scared what Gareki would say back.

"I didn't." Gareki stares up at the blonde's worried face, and sighs. What did he expect? "I'm fine," he states, relaxing against the cushions once more, closing his eyes. "No need to worry. Shouldn't you go see Nai now? He couldn't wait for you too get back."

"Ah, okay, Gareki-kun!" Yogi replies, perking up, before skipping out the door. Gareki smiles at the happy tone he hears in the blonde's voice, cracking one eye open to check if he did leave. He didn't want the blonde to see him break down.

Settling down, falling sleepy as the ship grew quiet, only the sounds of Yogi and Nai playing together in the background, Gareki thought to himself.

If only you could remember, my shiki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided at the end to also make it a resurrection fic for some reason, although that probably wasn't clear. Despite this, and the fact that it may be disjointed due to the time taken to write it, and the fact that I wrote the middle of the fic before the beginning of it, I think this turned out pretty well, compared to my other fics. Hopefully, another fic will be up for the new year, but probably not.<strong>


	4. Christmas

**AN: I said I wasn't going to do Christmas fics. I lied. I did these both in about an hour, so I apologise if their shit. They are a****lso way fluffier than the previous fics, so hopefully I didn't fuck them up. I seem to be only able to write angst. By the way, 'Yuurin' is my OC, who I mentioned a couple of chapters ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow:<strong>

It's cold, snows falling, and Gareki hates it all.

He's soaked to the skin, thin clothing dripping, and and he can barely see through his wet hair, and all of its horrible. Especially without his own ball of sunshine to warm him up.

Sighing, he recalls how he got here. Looking for something to do while they did their festive parade, when snowflakes began to hit the ground. Everyone disappeared into their homes, and Gareki had to run at least half a mile just to find this small piece of shelter. Frowning, he waited for the snow to stop. A minute passed by, two, then three, four...

"Gareki-kun!"

Jumping slightly, the raven turned, keeping his arms crossed across his chest. There was Yogi, running towards him, in slightly over-sized, dull coat he must have borrowed from one of the citizens, umbrella in hand, with something slung over his shoulder.

He skids to a stop in front of Gareki, a worried expression on his face, frantically searching Gareki's body to check for anything wrong.

"Are you alright, Gareki-kun? I'm sorry I'm late, the parade-"

He cuts off Yogi with a wave of a hand, smiling slightly, to which Yogi grins back, leaning the still open umbrella against the closed shop door, and throwing the item over Gareki. It turns out, under inspection, that the item is a heavy coat with a thick layer of fur, and the raven begins to warm up almost instantly.

Yogi rushes Gareki along the street, talking about fireplaces and hot chocolate and how he'll make it up to him, and Gareki has to smirk under all the attention, hand reaching out to grab Yogi by his wrist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

After all, he deserved it for saving him from the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe:<strong>

It's late on Christmas day, and everyone is having fun. Jokes are being shared, wine is being poured, and the whole ship is laughing and smiling. Leaning against a nearby door, Gareki watches the night unfold with amusement. Tsukitchi is already drunk, stumbling around, Hirato is annoying Akari again, Iva and Yuurin and flirting over drinks, Jiki is trying to woo Tsukumo, Nai is tucked safely in bed and Kiichi is nowhere to be seen.

"Having fun?" a voice calls next to him, and he turns to meet a grinning Yogi, holding one of the non-alcoholic drinks in his right hand, with a sparkle in his eye. Gareki just nods back, staring up at Yogi, trying to be discreet. The blonde's face is full of joy, and he appears to be rather at peace, after the difficult mission they had just had a few days before. He watches as violet eyes look up, and suddenly, Yogi's face flushes. What?

"You alright?" he asks, not fazed by the look in his face. He was used to the ever changing expressions of the blonde.

"It's just, um..." he stutters, eyes trained above Gareki's head, pointing upwards with a shaky hand, towards a mistletoe positioned above their heads.

Gareki raises an eyebrow, "So?"

Yogi faces him with a panicked look in his eyes, knowing what is going to happen next. "Um, it's nothing!"

Gareki smiles, lifting a hand to the blonde's cheek and pressing a kiss against Yogi's lips. It's slow and sweet, and Yogi's lips are so soft, and he tastes like the candy the blonde loves so much, but instead of being disgusting it's lovely, and the whole thing is perfect. When he pulls away a minute later, it feels like a whole hour has passed, and he notes the embarrassed but content look on Yogi's face, and just how beautiful he looks.

Luckily, no one has noticed this moment, to busy with their own problems, so Gareki takes this chance to slip their hands together, pulling Yogi closer, before wrapping a hand around the blonde's waist. Yogi nestles closer, face still red.

Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad.


	5. the flowers of my feelings

**AN:** God, it's been months since I've written Yoreki. I apologize. Anyway, this is a pretty fluffly oneshot, for once, and is basically a florist and tattoo artist au. I loved writing it. Hope you like it.

**Characters:** Yogi, Gareki (mentioned), Ranji (I apologize if I in anyway made him OOC, I'm only just into the chapter where he is introduced.)

**Flower meanings (may or may not be accurate):** Gardenia - secret love, gloxinia - love at first sight, red carnations - my heart aches for you, calla lilys - beauty and yellow hyacinth - jealousy.

* * *

><p>This is what Yogi liked to spend his time doing; sliding out the best flowers from each bunch, placing them in a small vase he liked to keep on his counter. He was a florist through and through, carefully admiring each one to make sure they were absolutely perfect, no stray thorns or dying petals. But there was more to it than just the musings of a pretty blonde florist to make sure the customers liked the bouquet.<p>

No, Yogi liked to let his eyes stray when he was piecing together his master pieces, let them wonder from inside to outside, to the other side of this small street, to the shop opposite. It was strange for the gentle and bright blonde to be staring at such a shop, a tattoo place that was covered in dark colours and little else. But the man inside always caught his attention.

With dark hair and a gloomy face, the man was little of what one might think Yogi would fin attractive. It's not like he wasn't attractive; in fact, he was somewhat beautiful, with piercing blue eyes that felt like they could just tear into you with one glance. But Yogi, whose blinding blonde curls could set him apart in a crowd, whose purple eyes were always smiling, whose clothing was never dull, seemed the type of guy to fall for someone equally as cheerful as himself.

However, Yogi had a tendency to surprise both himself and everyone around him, and had fallen for a man with art-covered arms and glaring eyes and a leather jacket, his complete and utter opposite. Not that Yogi really minded who he fell for; as long as they were kind to him and kind to everyone else, Yogi would probably like them. It was who he was. He didn't care for appearances, they were too misleading. After all, he could look at himself and safely say that no one would know about what he had gone thorough. Who knew what the guy was like.

Yes, Yogi did not know him, but that did not matter to him. He would find out anyway, at some point in time. At least Yogi thought he would.

Sighing to his thoughts, he pushed a gardenia in amongst the gloxinia, the red carnations and the calla lilys, staring down at the mix of white, red, purple and pink. All flowers representing how he felt. It was almost pathetic this, shoving his feelings into flowers and he hid his blush in the petals as he thought about the teasing he would get from his friends if they knew.

Throwing his head up and letting out a long breath, he placed the vase back, and, after seeing a bunch of young girls passing the tattoo parlor, shoved a yellow hyacinth into the middle of the bouquet for good measure. Then, making sure all the flowers were properly in place, he sat on the stool behind the counter, rested his head on his hand and waited for the day to pass by.

"Hello?" he heard a voice call out, and Yogi rose his head quickly to find a girl - or at least who he thought was a girl - with long hair that tumbled on to tattooed arms.

"Hello," Yogi said back, plastering on his best smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Ranji grinned. "I'm from the tattoo parlor from over the street, and..." he trailed off, digging in his pocket. "I'm here to give you this."

He held out his hand and Yogi tentatively took the folded up slip of paper, before nodding to him. "Umm, thank you?"

"No problem," he stated happily, before turning and running out the shop, and through the now open door, Yogi could hear a yell and a yelp, and he wondered what was going on but was more focused on the slip of paper in his hand.

Unfolding it with carefulness, he came face to face with large black lettering stating, "Dark and Gloomy over here won't stop staring at you, so I figured I'd solve the problem for him. XXX-XXX-XXX".

Needless to say, pale skin turned red, and a smile grew on his lips, and Yogi twirled around happily to the shouting outside.


End file.
